endless_onslaughtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Karsguard
Early Life Tamara Karsguard was born on the Republic-idolized world of Corellia to a wealthy family in the higher class of society. She belonged to a family that invested its immense wealth in Corellia’s massive and intricate military academies. Tamara grew up in a household of seven children, with her being the middle child. She had an older sister, two older brothers, and three younger brothers. Living on a large estate in Corellia’s capital city of Cortana, she was very privileged. Even though she was privileged, she was not spoiled. She cared for others and participated in many community events to help the poor and needy all over Corellia. By the time high school came for Tamara, she already knew she wanted to lead and help her people. There were millions of poverty-stricken citizens on Corellia and she wanted to help them all. Galactic Senate Tamara quickly rose through the ranks of planetary leadership of Corellia, serving as the planet’s Prime Minister’s Chief of Staff, Speaker of Planetary Parliament, and various other public service positions. She became adored by millions throughout Corellia and soon made the decision to run for a seat in the Galactic Senate to represent Corellia and her sector. Tamara lost her first election to Garm Bel Iblis who held the title for many years. Four years later, Corellians decide that a new face should be in the Senate, one that is much younger and fresh. The people elected Tamara Karsguard as their senator to serve in the Galactic Senate. Galactic Supreme Court Tamara Karsguard was appointed to the Galactic Supreme Court as a Justice in the year 15 BBY, staying in the office for five years. She returned to the Senate after being requested to do so by Corellia’s Prime Minister. The Galactic Supreme Court was drastically reformed under the Chancellorship of Mon Mothma, gaining more judicial powers from the Senate to have a more balanced galactic government. Tamara enjoyed her time as a Justice, but also missed the intense debates and arguments of the Senate. She was glad to return in 10 BBY. Clone Wars Tamara Karsguard was serving her second term as Corellia’s Senator when the Clone Wars erupted. Tamara was a strong advocate of rapid military expansion, but was blind to the fact of how much money it really costed to pay for so many clones. By 20 BBY, Senator Karsguard changed her position on the war and decided to join the Delegation of 2000; along with Padme Amidala. Padme and Tamara became close friends and voiced their opinions together. As Palpatine took more power from the Senate with the excuse to end the war quicker, Tamara knew something was wrong. However, she faced many threats from other Core senators with power in the Senate if she said something against his rising power. Tamara didn’t care and spoke out against the grandiose of power that the Chancellor was receiving in a session of the Senate. A few days later, there were multiple bombings across Corellia, killing thousands. Before Tamara could even say anything about the situation, it was widely accepted as a Separatist attack. The actual attack happened just a few weeks before the Battle of Coruscant. Chancellorship Tamara Karsguard was elected Chancellor in 9 BBY, succeeding Ducau Zaoku’s tenure of two terms. With much experience in the Senate and planetary politics, Tamara wasn’t new to the game; and was ready to lead. During her ascension, the Gundao Syndicate began taking form in the far Outer Rim near Mon Calamari. This became her first test of being the galactic leader.